Living in the shadows
by AlphaXXOmega
Summary: What if not just the kyuubi was sealed inside of him but a certain sage.....and both minato and kushina are still alive. will naruto be able to live up to their expectaions. well lets see
1. intro

**Living in the shadows **

This is my first Naruto fanfic, so please bear with me. I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. You know all of the copyright and trademarks deals already so I won't waste your time with the lecture. So on with the fic.

**

* * *

Chapter One: Intro**

* * *

A long time ago before the creation of any jutsu or hidden village lived a sage who was said to possess supernatural powers. He called this so called powers jutsu. he would travel all over the world teaching people about jutsu and chakra before he died he had a lot of enemies that despite his good intention he knew he wanted to stop war and create peace between all the nations so in order to do that he created 9 tailed demons .What he was unaware of was that one of these demons would go rogue and attack an heavily inhabited city. Only to be stopped by a single shinobi......

* * *

(Just outside konoha's gates)

Jounins, Chunnins, and even some Genin and ANBU were all trying to fend off the great demon known as kyuubi, no one knew why it suddenly appeared but all they did know was that they had to defend the village at all costs. Although the battle field was covered with dead and dying shinobi. No one even thought about retreating because that would mean the udder doom of their beloved village and people. By this time most of the shinobi that were still alive were mostly beaten up or heavily wounded.

..Where is the fourth Hokage...He should be here by now...said a injured Chunnin through struggled breathes.

He'll be here, we just have to wait for Kushina-san to get to safety and give birth to their child. Said another Chunnin before he jump back into the fight with the great demon.

* * *

(Behind the Hokage heads)

Minato, kushina, jariya, orochimaru, tsunade, and kakashi as ANBU leader at the time were all travailing to the deepest parts of the Hokage monument so as not to be attacked by the kyuubi. After about twenty minutes of walking the reached their destination which was a medical room that was specifically made for the birth of the fourths Hokage's child. He created this because he was certain that if his child was to be born in a normal hospital it would most likely be harmed or even killed, so he decided to try to keep his child a secrete to most people other than most of the older shinobi and the council members who already knew of Kushina's pregnancy.

We are here Hokage-sama. Said the white-haired ANBU captain. What do you wish me to do now Hokage-sama?

I want you to go find some hot water and towels for my wife then when you get back I want you to seal the door so no one can sense our chakra signatures.

After about 20 minutes kakashi came back with all he was asked to get. And not a minute later Kushina gave birth to a blond headed boy that had the loudest cry causing some to cover their ears.

Have you decided a name? Asked jariya

Yes....replied both kushina and Minato. We decided to name him after the main character of your latest book on the hero that never gives up and strives to be the greatest ninja in the world. Its amazing really.

..Naruto..whispered kushina. Its a beautiful name I think.

Are you serious...exclaimed jariya. I just came up with that name while I was drinking one night.

I think you deserve to be the godfather isn't that right jariya? Said Minato while giving a foxy grin that told everyone In the room that he was being serious.

At this point jariya was laughing cause never really looked at himself as a role model. But he was happy to be the god father of such a cute baby.

The happiness ended in the room at the sounds of huge pounds from above which told everyone that it was time that they took care of the kyuubi once and for all.

What are you planning to......asked jariya before he was cut off by the sight of Minato

Everyone turned to see what Minato was doing.

It seemed like he was building some sort of ritual with a baby cradle in the middle. All but kushina recognized the ritual seal and were surprised that he would use such a jutsu to rid the village of the demon.. after he was finishing setting up the ritual seal and lighting all the candles around the cradle he place Naruto in the cradle and was about to leave when an hand grabbed his arm. He turned to see jariya standing with a look of sorrow on his aged face.

You don't have to do this, let me take your place Minato you have to much to live for and I won't let you waste your life on something that I must do for this village. This village needs you more than it needs me.

No I mus.......

I'm sorry..... Was all jariya got to say before he let go of Minato's arm and did a series of hand seals before everyone in the room fell asleep

* * *

(back on the battle field)

All of the shinobi on the battered field were starting to worry that something happened to the fourth Hokage because he had yet to arrive on the battle field.

A second later a giant poof of white smoke came out of nowhere to reveal gamabunta the toad boss. But what was weird was that jariya was on his head not Minato. This was a surprise for all the shinobi that were still alive at this point which was not a good amount most were trampled, cut into pieces, or devoured.

Everyone retreat and find a safe place to hide! Ordered jariya to all the remaining shinobi.

After taking his stance jariya started the strenuous task of making all of the correct hand seals which took the toad sage 5 minutes to complete. After the last seal was made a very bright white light appeared and both jariya and the nine tailed fox where gone leaving only gamabunta who a second later puffed into a cloud of smoke and was gone as well.


	2. sacrifices

**Living in the shadows **

This is my first Naruto fanfic, so please bear with me. I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. You know all of the copyright and trademarks deals already so I won't waste your time with the lecture. So on with the fic.

**Chapter two: Sacrifices **

(30 minutes after kyuubi disappeared)

All of the remain ninjas were currently searching all over the village for any trace of either the kyuubi or jariya. While the ANBU black ops were currently heading underground under the Hokage monument to try and find what had happened to Minato and the others. Luckily most of the village survived the brutal attack but there was still serious damages that needed to be repaired.

"There it is"...I'm sure there in there. Said the second in command of the Anbu black ops pointing toward a door that had seals place over it.

"OK"..."yamato you know what to do".."release the seals". Ordered the second in command

The Anbu walked into the room to find eight people including Minato, kushina, a new born baby, the third Hokage, tsunade, orochimaru, and kakashi all laying unconscious on the floor apparently caught in some sort of genjutsu. the Anbu black ops where caught off guard by the sight of the child of Minato and kushina in a ritual seal in the middle of the room completely covered in a reddish orange chakra as well as a spiral seal on the blond haired child. As one of the Anbu black ops went to pick up the blond baby he was knocked back by a claw-like arm that came out of the chakra enveloping the blond. About five minutes past since the Anbu team had found the blond child and the rest of the group. The only people to wake up from the genjutsu were Minato and Kushina though they were the only ones to wake though still very weary of their surrounding until Naruto let out a cry that could have shattered glass if there was glass in the room.

"Naruto-kun"......cried out kushina to her son as she ran over to him and watched the reddish-orange chakra recede back into his stomach..."Naruto-kun what has happened to you"?

"I believe the kyuubi was sealed into him through the Hakke no Fuuin Shiki (Eight Divination Signs Seal Style) and Shishou Fuuin (Four Image Seal)" said Minato before continuing after noticing that no one was speaking up. "This jutsu is straight from the scroll of sealing and only three people know that jutsu and they are me, jaraiya, and saratobi-san".

A few moments later after kushina finally found it safe for her to pick up her son out of his cradle she decided to break the awful silence. "so Minato-san if what you are saying is true. Then what happened to Jaraiya-san"?

"one of two things, either he was killed which if thats the case then we would easily find his body but"...

"if we don't find a body then that means that he was also sealed within Naruto" kakashi butted in

"yes thats right. But in any case we have to address this with the council before anything is said or done. Me and kushina will leave immediately for the Hokage tower and we will discuss what the situation is with the council, we will also take Naruto with us".

"as you wish Hokage-sama, we will stay here and wake the rest up and will send them to you as soon as possible" replied the white haired Anbu captain.

(at the Hokage tower)

"What do you mean both Jaraiya **and** the kyuubi were sealed inside Naruto"! Screamed Hiashi Hyuuga who presently was the head of the Hyuuga clan.

"What I mean is that both Jaraiya and nine tailed fox where sealed into Naruto using two forbidden seals only known to me, Jaraiya, and sandaime. That is unless you have found Jaraiya's body"?

"n-no we haven't but we have been searching since he disappeared behind that white light" replied shikaku nara the scarred nara clan leader with a little apprehension in his voice.

"What now Hokage-sama, If What you are saying is correct and Jaraiya-sama was sealed inside Naruto what will happen to him"? Asked Hiashi

"I can't say for sure but I'm assuming nothing as far as appearance but for mentally he might be smarter than the usual shinobi with both the knowledge of Jaraiya-sensei and the nine tailed fox. I will monitor and train him to control his abilities though I'm not to sure what they are, we will find out in good time".

And with all that said Minato and Kushina left the Hokage tower for their villa at the northern part of the village. This area of the village was unharmed by the attack and was said to be the most beautiful area within the walls of Konoha. This certain villa had been past down through the years for the namikaze clan though this clan was not as large as the uchiha or hyuuga clans they were twice as powerful and where known for their great shinobi and very rare bloodline limit. Only one in 1000 namikaze members where said to have it but only one was able to unlock it and that was the founder of the clan over 200 years ago which made the namikaze clan the oldest clan in konoha.. This certain bloodline is said to give the carrier the ability to repel any attack and also attract like a magnet at will and it also grants the user the ability to use all of the elements. But to be able to even use any of these abilities the carrier must first activate the mugengan (limitless eye) which takes years to do. This certain doujutsu causes the chakra in the body to multiply ten fold, while its appearance is not like any of the other doujutsu because when activate a star takes place of the pupil.

(at the namikaze villa)

The namikaze estate/villa was the most decorated because of the amount of money they made from other villages for high ranked jobs done in the last few years. All of the members of the namikaze clan were happily awaiting the arrival of the next heir to the namikaze clan and possible bloodline limit holder. To find out if someone is a possible candidate they take a blood sample and run chakra through it, if the blood bubbles but does not burn than its positive for the mugengan.

The moment the two huge doors of the namikaze estate opened............

"**THERE BACK AND THEY HAVE THEIR SON"!!!** screamed most of the namikaze clan before everyone started to surround kushina totally pushing Minato out of the way.

"**I WANT TO HOLD HIM" **screamed out a woman in the crowd

"**ME TOO LET ME HOLD HIM"** screamed another woman

Sensing that if he didn't do anything soon something might happen to Naruto, Minato quickly picked up Kushina and Naruto and shunshin'd to their estate not to far away.

"well lets put Naruto to sleep and we will worry about the party and everything else later"? Asked Minato.

"yes thats a great idea hunny, I just hope my little Naruto will be alright" replied kushina......


	3. Blood Testing

**Living in the shadows **

This is my first Naruto fanfic, so please bear with me. I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. You know all of the copyright and trademarks deals already so I won't waste your time with the lecture. So on with the fic.

**Chapter 3: Blood Testing**

(the next day)

Both Minato and kushina had woken up pretty early this morning for the reason that they had to set up for a big party for Naruto,it was a namikaze tradition to throw a grand party for the heir of the clan after he/she has their blood testing ceremony. Minato had been waiting for kushina to get Naruto out of his crib so they could take him to the sanctuary to have his blood tested for the mugengan which if was found in his blood he would be forced to start special training when he's three years old, to add to that when he's older he'll have to wear a special mask to suppress his abilities so he doesn't lose control.

Kushina had just walked into the room with a blond baby known as Naruto in her arms attempting to grab his mothers long red hair.

"after breakfast we should head over to the sanctuary to have Naruto tested" suggested Minato.

"but why must we test him at such a young age"? Retorted kushina while looking down at her beloved baby.

" I know what you are saying but it has to be done at such a young age so if he does posses the bloodline limit then he has plenty of time to gain some control over it by the time he joins the ninja academy"

"i understand but that doesn't make me any less nervous that something will happen to my little Naruto-kun if he does possess your bloodline limit"

"I'm sure he'll be fine if he has it or not, but lets worry about it later we need to get to the sanctuary"

"oh yes I almost forgot, who is all going to arrive for the ceremony"? Asked kushina with enthusiasm

It was known since she had been in the village that all of the clans had a new found respect for kushina after she volunteered to teach at the ninja academy even though she was pregnant and was busy with the day care she put up as a side job instead of sitting around the namikaze villa. Minato was not very keen to the idea of his pregnant wife doing unnecessary work when she did not have to but she objected and did it anyway.

"all of the clan leaders and their infants so about twelve people not including the whole namikaze clan"

"I heard that Hiashi Hyuuga had a daughter and she will be the next heir to the Hyuuga clan"

"yes thats right, I've also been asked to train all those infants when they enter the academy, but I don't know what I should do. I haven't told them my answer. What do you think I should do"?

"I think that would be a great idea, you could train them at the training dojo under the mansion and you could just use a kage bunshin to do your Hokage duties while you train the kids. It will also give our little Naruto some interaction with other kids"

"ha ha I suppose your right I will tell them my answer when we get to the sanctuary, their probably all waiting for us"

"yea"

(20 minutes later at the sanctuary)

The sanctuary where the blood testing was held was a fairly small building while also being highly decorated and clean. The walls of this building had chakra running through them so as not to let anyone outside know what is happening inside.

By the time Minato and Kushina had arrived all of the other clan leaders and their infants had already been waiting 20 minutes for the guest of honor to arrive. But it was to no surprise to any that he had been late for the fact that he was horrible at timing. Even though his nickname was the yellow flash he was usually late to everything he did except battles and supposedly this lateness to everything had rubbed on his former student kakashi the current Anbu captain.

"ha ha I'm sorry we're late we had a little trouble getting Naruto up this morning" said Minato with a foxy smile while rubbing the back of his head.

"thats quite alright we have plenty time before the party" replied the clan elder. "let us get started right away, oh yes before that, Minato have you decided if your going to train all these infants when they become of age"?

"yes I have and I have accepted the offer and will be pleased to train the kids"

This caught the attention of everyone in the room especially Hiashi Hyuuga and Fugaku Uchiha, they had for a long time that Minato Namikaze was possibly the greatest ninja of his time but they also knew that he had a lot of work as the Hokage and didn't have time to train a bunch of kids. Even in his spare time which he rarely had he would spend eating of spending time with his wife. How would he ever manage to train the kids with such a busy life.

"but Hokage-sama how will you be able to train them and do all of your other work as Hokage"? Asked a perplexed Hiashi

"well your right that I have a lot of duties as Hokage but if I can be in many places at once then I would be able to do a lot at one" replied Minato.

"But how will you........wait the multi-shadow clone jutsu". Said Fugaku.

"yes thats right"

"so then, the question is when do we want to start their training"? Asked Minato

"I believe that we should send our kids to the academy at 10 years old and at the same time start their training with Minato-sama" replied Hiashi.

"OK its decided when the children are 10 years old I will start their training at my villa, now lets get this ceremony started" announced Minato.

The ceremony usually would only take 20 minutes because no one has possessed the mugengan for 200 years. Some questioned if it was an actual bloodline limit at all. But for Naruto it was already over an hour and his blood hasn't even stirred one bit. A second later a big bubble came up from the vial of blood and then more and more bubbles came up. This cause the clan elder to drop the vial of blood on the floor with his mouth wide open in surprise and the clan leaders to do the same.

"N-Naruto possesses it......he possesses the mugengan" said the clan elder very softly but loud enough for everyone to hear. "we must announce this to the rest of the clan immediately".

"alright I understand" replied Minato.

"Minato and kushina, Me and the other clan leaders will also announce this to our clans and we will be here if you need any assistance, if that is all we will leave you to your business and we will all see you at the party this weekend.

"OK and we will discuss the training for the kids at the party. I will be waiting till then" said Minato.

"i understand" replied Hiashi

(outside the sanctuary)

The clan elder had recapped the events in the sanctuary which brought huge screams from the crowd as Naruto was only the second person to possess the mugengan. But the most surprising thing was that all of the clan members had at least ten presents for Naruto in their hands and with a clan population over 300 it meant there were a lot of presents, but they would have to wait till the party to give them the gifts.

This was going to be a long weekend........


	4. Party

**

* * *

Living in the shadows **

This is my first Naruto fanfic, so please bear with me. I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. You know all of the copyright and trademarks deals already so I won't waste your time with the lecture. So on with the fic.

**

* * *

Chapter 4: Party**

(30 minutes before the party)

Minato had just arrived home from The Hokage tower after giving his report of the accounts of the ceremony to the council. Most of the council members were surprised but happy that they finally have another mugengan user soon to be in their ninja ranks. But they would also have to monitor his progress and have him trained by the best ninjas, but when it came to his training Minato had decided that he himself and his wife would train him and activate his mugengan.

* * *

(at the party)

Kushina was holding Naruto in her arms while talking to the wives of the other clan leaders that were doing the same as Kushina about the training that Minato is going to give all their infants when the become of age. So far all of the wives had the same thoughts about it which were that they were nervous of whats going to happen to their children but were confident that Minato wouldn't let anything serious happen to them while under his watch.

"when are you going to start Naruto's training" asked Mikoto Uchiha

"In three years" replied Kushina

"Thats really early to start ninja training, right" continued Mikoto

"yes it is, but its necessary for him to start his training early so he can have more control over his abilities"

Kushina was pulled out of her thoughts when she noticed Minato jump up on a table and cough really loud to get everyones attention.

"I would like to thank all of you for coming to this grand party and thank you for all you have done for both me, my wife and our son Naruto. My son Naruto is the greatest thing that has ever happened to me in my life other than getting married to kushina"

With that said Minato and Kushina started the laborious task of opening all of the gifts that were given to them. They ranged from simple ninja equipment to clothes and even food (mostly candy). Even though Minato and Kushina got a few gifts 99% of them were for Naruto when he gets of age.

The rest of the party went without any problems except for Naruto having to go to bed early because he was crying and was very tired from all the activities. It was about 10 o'clock when people started to leave the party, most of the people where either drunk or tired so they left but Minato thought that it was the perfect time to leave because he himself was getting tired as was Kushina. So after everyone had left both Minato and Kushina went to bed after checking up on Naruto, who was sleeping soundly.

* * *

(The next week)

The last few couple of days had been pretty calm other than two days ago reports were sent in all of which stated that people had gone missing while Sarutobi-Sensei had been assigned to find out what was going on until he found that Orochimaru had abducted people and brought them down to his lab for various illegal experiments an yet he let him go. The news of Orochimaru's betrayal had spread fast and Minato had immediately sent a group of Anbu to find him and capture him. When Minato noticed the reports from the Anbu Black Ops had stop coming he figured that Orochimaru had either killed or captured them.

Kushina had decided that she would visit Minato at his office and let him watch Naruto for a little while she goes and tends to some chores that where needed to be done around the village. When she opened the door to the Hokage's office she saw Kakashi sitting in the window sill talking to his former sensei.

"oh,hey hunny". Said Minato. "what are you doing here"?

"yo"said Kakashi calmly.

"i came to let you watch Naruto while I was doing some chores around the village" replied kushina while looking from Minato to Kakashi.

"Alright I'll look after him, I do need to spend more time with my son"

Kushina handed Naruto to Minato and rushed out of the office and went straight to the day care to start her chores.

"So this is Naruto, I heard all about him from Sarutobi-sama. Wow he really does look like you Minato-sensei" said Kakashi.

"yeah I guess he does. Kakashi.........I have a favor to ask of you"

"yes Minato-sensei what is it"?

"when Naruto is old enough........will you help me train him"?

"You can't be serious.....Minato-sensei you are the greatest shinobi our village has ever seen, you also mastered thousands of jutsu plus you also have your wife to help you to train Naruto as well"

"i know Kakashi but neither of us have any experience or knowledge of doujutsu's. While you have the sharingan eye from Obito. I only need you to Awaken Naruto's mugengan and I will take care of the rest"

"OK I'll do it. But in return I want your wife to make me some of her famous ramen when I'm training him"

"Ha Ha I think that can be arranged"

Minato and Kakashi continued their conversation until Kushina came back. She entered the office while panting and a concerned look on her face.

"WHATS WRONG"! Screamed Minato worried that something had happened.

"WHERE'S NARUTO"? Screamed back Kushina

Minato and Kakashi immediately turned towards Naruto's crib and saw that he was sound asleep. Minato then picked up Naruto and turned to Kushina who immediately took Naruto from Minato's arms and started to hug and kiss him all over.

"I guess you just missed Naruto, didn't you Kushina" teased Minato while Kakashi had his face buried in the last of the Icha Icha books because Jiraiya was dead.

"Shut up, I felt so lonely Without my Little Naru-kun" retorted Kushina with a slight blush on her face as she noticed what Kakashi was reading and that she was still mauling a now awake Naruto.

After about five minutes of talking they all decided to go home and get some rest before the next day. But the only person that was able to sleep was Kushina because she was not preparing for Naruto's training which would take some time.


	5. Training

**Living in the shadows**

This is my first Naruto fanfic, so please bear with me. I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. You know all of the copyright and trademarks deals already so I won't waste your time with the lecture. So on with the fic.

**Chapter Five : Training**

(2 years later)

Kakashi had awoken in the morning to a knock at his front door. Before getting up he checked his alarm clock which read 6:30, he knew of only one person up this early.

"Are you up yet Kakashi-san" said the voice from behind the door.

"Why do we have to start his training so early in the morning Minato-Sensei?" retorted Kakashi, obviously upset about being awoken

"We will meet at the training facility in my villa in 10 minutes." "Be there on time." Shot back Minato

Kakashi was well aware of his former sensei's hatred for his poor sense of time, so he decided to get ready fast and leave immediately.

(10 minutes later at the Namikaze Villa)

"all the proper preparations have been completed I assume?" asked a rather tired Kakashi

If Kakashi had been aware of the time the training was going to start he definitely would not stayed up for the better part of the night reading.

"Of course" replied the famed Yellow Flash.

"Where is Naruto?"

"He is right here" Kakashi turned to see a stressed out looking Kushina holding the had of a 3 year old wearing an ANBU mask which resembled a dog and black hoodie with the hood over his head, black ninja pants, and black ninja sandles.

"There you are my son, where were you?" asked Minato

"For your information honey, he was having breakfast." said Kushina with a tone that could make rocks shatter.

"I am ready father" replied Naruto

"Do not push him to far." "Alright Minato?"

"He will be fine honey"

"Alright I trust you."

To that Kushina left naruto with his father and left the dojo to finish he daily chores around the village.

"The first step of the training will last about a day so use your chakra wisely. In this first step naruto to will meditate and focus his chakra into his eyes, while I create a seal around him. And you Kakashi will help me stabilize the seal." Explained Minato

"Father, will this hurt me?" Naruto asked with fear in his eyes

"Yes, I'm afraid but my seal will help ease some of it"

"I'm ready father"

"Alright, we will begin Kakashi, Naruto"

After naruto began gathering chakra into his eyes minato screamed "now" and after the appropriate hand seals were made by both Kakashi and Minato, both in unison screamed. "Secret art: Ocular sealing." Slowly a orb of chakra began to surround naruto and darken to the point where naruto was no longer visible. About a minute later screams could be heard from the black orb.

"Naruto, you must stay calm and focus your chakra." Exclaimed Minato.

"I-I...k-k-know f-father." Winced Naruto.

(At the Hokage's office)

"Why do I always get stuck doing the paperwork when Minato is gone." Kushina said with a pout the spread across her face.

Kushina had been worried all day for her little Naru-kun so it was hard for her to smile at all. She knew that Minato and Kakashi would keep him safe but her mom instincts kicked in and all she could do was worry for him.

Kushina was so lost in her thoughts that she had failed to her the numerous knocks on the door. The next thing she knows the door flies across the office and about a dozen shinobi and clan leaders rushed inside, which brought Kushina out of her dazed state.

"WHERE IS THE HOKAGE?" Screamed the head of the Hyuuga Clan, Hiashi.

"He is busy attending an important family matter, Why?" asked the shocked Kushina

"He is late for an important meeting and it is not like him to be tardy to anything" The leader of the Uchiha Clan mentioned.

"What is this family matter that is so important that he would miss such an inportant meeting?" pried Hiashi

Kushina never really cared for the Hyuuga clan leader because of his hostile nature. She also didn't much like Hiashi's attitude toward her when she was already worried out of her mind.

"If you really must know he and Kakashi are with my son Naruto and are not to be disturbed until tomorrow." Retorted Kushina. She would have ripped the Hyuuga Clans leaders head off if she had a mind to but figured it would be best in her own interests to let the matter go. She always had to picture Minato and Naruto to make herself calm but now the thought of Naruto made her worry.

"If that is all you may go"

(A day later in the Namikaze dojo)

Naruto's screams had ceased only an hour before the sealing would be complete and an eerie silence had filled the dojo. After a day Minato and Kakashi had finally opened their eyes. Both men stood knowing all that was left to do was wait for the jutsu to finally end. All of the sudden a sudden crack appeared on the shell, and as fast as the first crack showed up so did many others, and finally large pieces of the shell began to fall off. Finally, the entire shell collapsed to reveal an unconscious Naruto, he had a slight glow of chakra to him. Naruto would be out for a long while.

(Deep inside Naruto's subconscious)

Naruto awoke to find himself laying on the floor of a damp hallway with side hallways that lead to who knows where. All he remembers is feeling an excruciating pain in his head and then blackness. Now he was in a strange place that he didn't know and he wanted his mommy. He thought maybe if he looked around he might find her, but turning down the first hallway he saw, he found himself in a large chamber with two cages. One of these cages was significantly larger than the other.

"**Ah look who it is Jiraiya" **said a voice that had an evil tone to it and was coming from the larger cage.

"N-Naruto is that you? How did you get here?" Exclaimed the white haired sage.

"W-w-where am i" Naruto was so scared that he fell to his knees and brought his hand to his head, and began to violently shake his head.

Jiraiya began to explain everything that had happened since he was born. He had warned Naruto that the creature in the cage next to his was the dreaded Kyuubi, and that he was Minato's Sensei. All the while Naruto sat silently shocked and in awe of the truth. It had felt like days that they had talked, and in fact it had been longer than that that he had been unconscious.

Hey, sorry for the long wait but I am back to making this story the best I can and I will try to get new chapters up about every 2 or 3 days. If you have any suggestions do tell and if I think they fit in with the story I will include it.


	6. Training Cont

**Living in the shadows**

This is my first Naruto fanfic, so please bear with me. I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. You know all of the copyright and trademarks deals already so I won't waste your time with the lecture. So on with the fic.

* * *

**Chapter 6 : Training Cont.**

It had been an entire week for the unconscious Naruto to awake from his slumber. Due to the sensitivity of Naruto's eyes, Minato had decided to wrap bandages around his eyes to shield them from the light until they had healed completely, which under these circumstances, could take a few months to a year. In order to take full care of Naruto, Kushina had decided that she would stay home at all times and care for him which, not only made Kushina extremely happy because she would spend all her time with Naruto, but also it allowed Minato to catch up with his work. Unfortunately for Minato, Kakashi had been sent away for a lengthy mission to the Village Hidden In the Snow for guard duty for a few months, so the training of Naruto was bestowed upon Hiashi Hyuuga, who volunteered for this task as he had great respect for the hokage.

* * *

(A day later)

"Are you sure you don't mind training him?" Asked the yellow haired hokage

"It would be an honor to teach him all I know in regards to doujutsu" Replied Hiashi

"A Member of the ANBU black ops will be here at 6:30 to pick Naruto up"

"I understand, Hokage-sama"

Hiashi had observed the hokage's son for a while, he was curious as to why he was wearing all black and an ANBU mask. "Something was interesting about this kid." Thought Hiashi. Upon Minato's departure Hiashi activated his ocular doujutsu the Byakugan. He scanned the child starting from his feet and hadn't noticed anything out of the ordinary until he had reached the child's eyes. Now, Hiashi had to focus extremely hard to see through both his mask and the thick layer of bandages, upon seeing through the bandages Hiashi gasped and immediately deactivated his Byakugan. Now he understood the mask and bandages, the amount of chakra in this kids eyes was massive. If he was to make an estimate, the amount of chakra in the child's eyes was equivalent to all the chakra in Hiashi's body.

"How powerful is this doujutsu Minato?" Hiashi thought to himself.

"Hello Mr. Hyuuga" Yelled Naruto with excitement in his high pitched voice.

"Please follow me to our dojo." Replied The Hyuuga leader.

"What are we gonna do Mr. Hyuuga?"

"We will train until I you are exhausted" This made Naruto hang his head low but he knew he had no choice as it was necessary as his father had told him.

While Naruto and Hiashi where traveling to the Hyuuga dojo Naruto had noticed a young girl about his age following them. Naruto thought about mentioning this to Hiashi but decided to let it go because he figured he had already noticed.

* * *

(Back at the Namikaze Villa)

Kushina had decided to invite a few of her fellow mothers including, Mikoto, Mrs. Nara, Mrs. Yamamoto, Mrs. Inazuka, Mrs. Akamichi, Mrs. Hyuuga, and Mrs. Aburame For lunch at the villa.

Each parent had brought their child except for two, those two being Mrs. Hyuuga and Kushina.

"Where is your son, Kushina?" Asked Mikoto.

"He is with my husband" Mrs. Hyuuga decided to answer the question on her own behalf.

"No doubt beginning his training I suppose." Interjected Mikoto

"Yes, It is necessary Minato had told me"

"Now that we are on the topic of Minato, Has he come up with an answer yet?" Asked Mrs. Nara

"Yes, He said that he will only train them if the need is great enough"

"I understand, but I must ask why?"

"He feels that if they rely on him to much then they may come to him to help them with the smallest of things and we must encourage our children to learn from their own families and only come to him if the situation calls for such action"

The luncheon had lasted longer than expected as each mother had their own questions regarding the futures of their children. Kushina had known since Naruto was born that he would intense training but she was not ready for how intense it really was. Everyday since Naruto had emerged from the shell he had screamed in his sleep while grabbing his head.

* * *

(7:00 that night)

Naruto had gotten home 30 minutes ago, and he was as tired as ever. His training was long and harsh but he survived and was not very excited for tomorrows training.

Kushina had prepared her little Naru-kun's favorite food...Ramen, for dinner. When Naruto found out he was going to have ramen for dinner he jumped an screamed until he began. His mother had always loved her sons bright smile, she had only wished she could see his eyes, which were still wrapped up.

"How was your training Naru-kun?" Asked Kushina

"It was tough mommy, but I tried my hardest"

"That makes me happy Naru-kun." Kushina had worried the he might not be able to handle the intense training but she also believed in her husbands choices so, she would allow Naruto to continue.

"Mommy, where is daddy?"

"Your father is busy with work Naru-kun"

"Mommy, who is Jiraiya?"

"WHAT? HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT NAME?"

"I saw him in a dream, and he told me everything that had happened since I was born"

"Hmm...well to put it simply he was" Kushina had paused to think on how she should properly approach this subject. "Well...he was your fathers Sensei."

Naruto had felt like he had caused a lot of pain and suffering because of the Kyuubi. After having a long conversation, Naruto knew that to rectify the wrongs the Kyuubi had caused, he would have to become strong and protect those that he loved.

Dinner had went on normally that night with Minato coming home when Naruto was in bed. Although usually calm and collected, Minato was unusually worried this night. Kushina had feared something was wrong with him.

"What is wrong honey?"

"Its just we are so busy with missions and paperwork that I have not have much time to spend with our son."

"This training is only for a few months, and don't forget it was you, who chose to put this on him."

"I suppose you are right Kushina." This conversation had brought Minato out of his slump and back into his high strung old self.

If you are wondering next chapter will have a major time skip. So don't complain, unless it is constructive criticism.


	7. The Academy

**Living in the shadows**

This is my first Naruto fanfic, so please bear with me. I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. You know all of the copyright and trademarks deals already so I won't waste your time with the lecture. So on with the fic.

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Academy**

(9 years later)

Every week since Naruto was 10 his training had become more and more intense. Minato had temporarily stepped down from the hokage title down to a jounin instructor, and Sarutobi had regained his title of 3rd hokage.

The resignation of Minato had shock all of his peers as he was held as one of the greatest hokage ever. He hadn't really explained his reasons to anyone but his friends and family. Kushina, knew it was for the benefit for the future shinobi, namely Naruto. But according to village law, when Naruto would become a genin he would not be able to have his father as a sensei.

Naruto's appearance had changed very little, he had grown a few feet taller, but other than that it was hard to tell because he had his face wrapped up and wore the same attire as he did when he was little. Both his parents had been pleased that Naruto was always happy and never showed any sign of sadness, but on the other hand, he did seem lonely. But they had figured he would not be bored in a few days as he would be entering in the ninja academy and would be able to make some much needed friends. Due to secrecy laws put forth before Minato stepped down, Naruto would enter the academy under the new name Naruto Uzukaze.

* * *

(A few days later)

Kushina had wanted her little Naru-kun's first day of school to be the best so she had made breakfast for him and prepared his lunch with his favorite ramen.

Naruto could smell breakfast and got fully dressed including changing his wraps with his eyes closed before running down to the kitchen with his mask, and ninja gear.

"Good morning, Mom"

"Morning, Naru-kun"

"Are you all ready for your first day at the academy?"

"Yes, Mom"

"Don't forget your new name"

"Thanks, Mom"

"Where is daddy?"

"He's already at the academy"

Kushina saw the frown stretching across Naruto's face. "Don't be sad Naru-kun you will make plenty of friends today and have fun."

To that Naruto smiled. "Thank you, Mommy." Naruto finished his breakfast, put his mask on, and left for the academy.

* * *

(At the Konoha ninja academy)

All the parents had were dropping their children off at the academy and then leaving. All of the kids were grouped together with their friends except one. Naruto was sitting alone on a swing underneath a nearby tree. He was happily swinging lightly but longed to make some sort of contact with the other kids, but alas he was to shy.

Being the only parent out of the group, Hiashi had noticed the son of the former hokage swinging under a tree. "Who is that father?" Asked a young raven haired girl.

Hiashi paused for a moment and closed his eye to think. "His name is Naruto, and for your own safety be nice to him and don't get in his way, my daughter." Hiashi opened his eyes and said something the littler girl never had imagined to ever hear her father say. "His abilities may surpass my own, do not let his appearance fool you, right now I'm afraid to say that there is only one man than is powerful enough to stop him."

The young Hyuuga now was staring in wonder at Naruto. "Who is that person?"

"Our own fourth hokage." Answered Hiashi. He knew that his daughter would have many questions but told her to hold them for some other day.

Upon Hiashi leaving the young Hyuuga had decided that she would try to talk to Naruto. When that young girl was close enough, Naruto stopped swinging and said in a nice and calm voice. "Hello." This took the young Hyuuga aback a little and a slight blush on her face formed. There was something about his voice that, not only made her mind go blank but made her feel like she was talking to an angel.

"H-h-hi, m-my name i-is H-Hinata." Hinata couldn't believe that this sweet boy was dangerous. "Are you Naruto-kun?"

"Yep, that's me" Naruto said with a hidden smile under his mask.

Hinata had thought that Naruto did dress a little secretive with the all black clothes, black hoodie with the hood up, and ANBU mask. "W-why are you wearing that mask?"

At this question Naruto turned his head to the heavens and stated. "My father said it is for safety." He turned back to Hinata, Which, caused her face to turn a slight shade of pink.

She didn't know why but she had thought Naruto's mysteriousness was kinda cute in its own way. No matter how hard she tried she could not resist the urge to just stare at him, even though she knew it was wrong.

"Will you be my friend Hinata?" This question caught Hinata off guard and in an instant her face went from pink to tomato red. "I'll understand if you don't want to."

"O-of course I w-will." Naruto lept in the air and gave Hinata a huge hug, only to find that Hinata had passed out. "Oh no!" Naruto exclaimed and was glad when she came to a few seconds later.

Naruto and Hinata had talked for a few more minutes before the were called in by an older shinobi. In class they had been assigned seats next to each other, this had made both of the ecstatic, they could spend all day with each other.

The day had gone pretty smoothly, they introduced themselves, practiced throwing kunai and shuriken, and talked about their future plans. Everyone was very curious about Naruto's appearance and they would stare at him to try to figure him out, to which Naruto would just turn away. Through all this he had managed to make a few new friends including, Shikamaru Nara, Kiba Inuzuka, Choji Akamichi, Shino Aburame, and a member of the famed Uchiha Clan Sasuke Uchiha. Even though Sasuke was uptight and a jerk, Naruto thought it was good to keep him as a friend.

* * *

(6 months later)

Although Naruto was very knowledgeable, he liked to mess around, never do his homework, play pranks, and sleep during class. Minato had understood that Naruto was bored in class because he had the same knowledge level as a jounin and the academy was only necessary for him to be a ninja. But on the other hand, Kushina was outraged by Naruto's grades and school habits, after hearing Minato explain to her the situation she decided to let it go but, was not very happy about it.

* * *

Sorry about the small chapters but its easier for me due to the fact that I am very busy with school work and all that good stuff so if you have any suggestions for the story, do not hesitate to leave a comment.


	8. Friends

**Living in the shadows**

This is my first Naruto fanfic, so please bear with me. I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. You know all of the copyright and trademarks deals already so I won't waste your time with the lecture. So on with the fic.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Friends**

(1 year later)

Time had passed so fast, It was finally time for Naruto's birthday. He would have invited his friends for a party but due to secrecy, he was not permitted. None of his friends knew who is parents really were, they didnt know his father was the fourth hokage, and they didnt know that his mother was from the Uzumaki Clan. But most of all they didnt know what he even looked like. People had guessed but none were even close, some of his peers thought he was a secret member of the nearly Extinct Uchiha Clan, some even said that he was so ugly he could not show his face. Only his friends and Hinata supported his choice, even if it wasnt really his choice but his fathers.

Kushina had finished icing Naruto's cake when she came into the living room singing. "Happy birthday to you!"

All both his parents could see was Naruto's big smile. "Thank you mommy and thank you daddy." Naruto screamed

"Minato"

"Yes, Kushina, what is it?"

"Do you think it is time for Naruto to take those bandages off yet?"

Minato huffed and took a deep breath. "I wish we could but the chakra build up in his eyes is still to great." Naruto frowned. "By the way, I think the girls like Naruto's mysteriousness in men ha ha, Isn't that right Naruto?"

Naruto blushed slightly and smiled. "yep"

That night Minato had talked to Naruto about his highly advanced abilities and advised that he suppressed them until it was necessary but what Minato didn't know was how far his son would suppress that power.

Tomorrow was the genin exam and if Naruto passed he would finally become a ninja. Naruto knew all he had to do was make a simple clone and he would pass easily. Since his father had told him to suppress his powers all he would have to do was act like he did in class and not do anything.

* * *

(The next day at the exam)

The time had come for the final exam for the children to become a genin. Naruto and Hinata were talking to their friends and laughing when the first name was called by the instructor.

"Naruto Uzukaze" screamed the instructor

Naruto got up and walked into the exam room where he was to preform his clone. Just to be fair he did the appropriate hand signs and said. "Ninja art: Clone Jutsu." And a clone a little less than perfect appeared and Naruto passed, but just barely.

Naruto walked out of the room with as much charisma as he had walk into it before. "I pass everyone" Naruto stated getting the attention of everyone in the room as they all glared at the forehead protector in his hands to prove his statement.

Even though everyone had passed, not everyone got the same score, some did better than others and some did worse. Naruto was near the worst in the class and Sasuke was the best of course as though that really surprised Naruto. Naruto had wished that he was able to show his full strength just to put that snooty Sasuke in his rightful place.

All the kids grouped up again and began to try to decide how they were going to wear their forehead protectors, most took the obvious route and choose their forehead but not Naruto, Hinata, and Shikamaru.

"Hey, Shikamaru, where are you gonna put that headband?" asked his best friend Choji.

"I think my arm"

"Why there?"

"Im to lazy to put it anywhere else." This caused a fit of laughter from the group.

"How about you Hinata?" asked Naruto.

"I-i think I-I'm gonna w-wear it around my n-neck." stuttered Hinata as she started to fiddle with her fingers.

"And now that leaves just you Naruto" slyly said a curious Kiba. This caused everyone in the group to stare intently at the masked boy.

All naruto did was clench his fist and put his thumb up and brought that thumb up and pointed at his mask. "I'm gonna wear it right here" is all he said.

Everyone in the group was now confused. Why would he wear it over the mask?

"If you want to know where I'm gonna wear it then you guys should come over to my house" naruto stated. Naruto then wrote down his address for everyone. Not one of his friends has ever been to his house, ever!

Then before the left to go home they had all agreed to meet at Naruto's house at 5:00 that afternoon.

* * *

(20 minutes at the Namikaze Villa)

Naruto had arrived home ecstatic and running around screaming for his mother. "mom, mom, mom"

"What is it honey?"

Kushina was in the kitchen cleaning when Naruto rushed in. "I know what dad said about inviting people over but I told a few of my closest friends to come over, is that okay?"

"Yes Naruto that is okay with me and I will talk to your father so don't worry about anything"

"Thank you, Mommy."

Naruto ran upstairs to get a shower and get ready.

* * *

(5:00 at the Namikaze Villa)

The families of Naruto's friends including Hiashi Hyuuga and Hinata had starting arriving just outside the gates of the Namikaze village. The parents may have known who's Clan Villa this was but the children did not.

After all the families had arrived Hiashi had gotten impatient and knocked on the Villa gates. Lucky for them Kushina had just been coming down to meet them at the gate so when she heard the knocking on the gate she was able to answer it first.

"Aah Hiashi-sama, Mrs. Inuzuka, Mrs. Nara, Mrs. Akamichi, Mrs. Aburame, Welcome to my home. Naruto is in the garden"

With that the parents let their children run in and then the parents bowed and left.

All the kids were running around the moderately busy Villa looking for the Garden. And then they all saw light and saw Naruto sitting at the side of a small pond feeding some white ducks. "Naruto!" all of Naruto's friends said in unison.

Naruto immediately stood up, turned and started waving his hand in the air. "Hey, guys!" Naruto exclaimed.

* * *

(At the Office of Minato Namikaze)

Minato had gone about his normal day of paying bills, doing paperwork, and reading scrolls from distant families. He had wondered if he was going crazy because he could have sworn he heard the voices of children laughing, but just then Kushina had walked in and said a simple sentence that knocked him out of his chair. "Honey, Naruto invited some of his friends over."

Minato got up and composed himself. "What do you mean he invited friends over?, I thought I said we had to keep his true identity a secret?"

"I know what you said, but these are his closest friends and he trusts them, and I also think it is best because the children's parents already know who you are so you should also trust them."

"Alright, Alright, your right Kushina, by the way where is Naruto now?"

"Umm I believe he is in his room with his friends and Lady Hinata."

Minato had know since Naruto's birth that Hiashi would want his heir to be close the theirs but what he was unaware of the time was how close these two children would become in the future.

"Thank you Kushina, I will go see him in a little bit."

To that Kushina left after giving her husband a wet kiss and reassuring smile. "I can only wonder what Naruto's friends are like" thought Minato.

* * *

(In Naruto's room)

Naruto and his friends had been loudly talking about all sorts of stuff like ninja's, missions, jutsu, and why Naruto's house was so large.

Naruto had decided to avoid the subject of his family as long as he possibly could so to distract them from his family he asked. "Do you guys wanna see me without all this gear?"

All his friends obviously screamed. "Yes" This brought Naruto a small smile.

Everyone in the room was looking intently at Naruto, even Hinata even though she had a slight pink shade to her face.

The first thing Naruto did was remove his hoodie, When he removed it it reviled a light chain mail that protected a perfect set of abs, which, caused Hinata to grow even redder and turn slightly away. And when Naruto pulled it over his head, he showed everyone his perfect blond hair that resembled his fathers. Hinata had noted in her head that Naruto was a lot better looking than what they were lead to believe. All that was left was the mask, but to everyone's displeasure when he removed it all they could see was Naruto Smile and whisker like marks on his cheeks.

"What?, No fair!, Why are you wearing that thing wrapped around your head?" blurted out Kiba.

"Now that's a secret." Everyone in the room suddenly turned around except Naruto to see who just said that.

"Y-you're the fourth hokage!" Screamed Hinata. "What are you doing here?"

"I just came home to see who my son had made friends with"

In unison the group gasped in surprise. At that moment they were all thinking the same thing. "Naruto is the fourth hokage's son!"

"I know this is a little shocking but its true, Naruto is my and Kushina Uzumaki's son and his real name is Naruto Namikaze."

"But hokage-sama, why didnt you train him better?" asked a curious shino.

"Ha ha, do you really think I wouldnt train my own son?, If you really must see his true abilities then you all should come with me to the dojo."

"True abilities" thought the group as they traveled down the hall was to the dojo.

Naruto had thought that if he was gonna fight ninja, he should wear his headband like one so on the way to the dojo he removed his bandages with his eyes closed and replaced them with the headband and slipped his mask back on.

The dojo was not all that far away from Naruto's room, and had only taken a few second to reach it. "Here we are." Announced Minato.

"this is huge!" Was all Hinata was able to say. She had already been amazed at the sheer size of this estate, and it had been at least twice the size of the Hyuuga manor.

"Lets do this! Im ready when you guys are!" Screamed an over excited Naruto. This prompted the other kids to run in and surround Naruto.

Naruto had known that he wasn't really planning to use all his strength or even use offense for that matter. All he planned to do was avoid any attack and let them ware themselves out. This was a 1 on 4 match, He knew if they worked as a team they might just have a chance at touching him but if not then they had no chance. "If you don't come at me with the intent to kill, you wont be able to win."

"Don't be so cocky Naruto, you are still not as fast as me!" Exclaimed Kiba, who was quite sure that Naruto was going down.

All of the sudden all four kids rushed in one by one, first Kiba who threw a punch at Naruto's face to which without even turning to look, caught his leg with his hand and tossed Kiba away. Kiba's face looked like he had just seen a ghost. "Damn, was he always this good?" The next person to attack was Choji, He turned into his signature meat tank jutsu, and shot straight toward Naruto. All Naruto had to do to stop him was hold his hands straight out and catch him, and through all that Naruto didn't even budge. Naruto had obviously demonstrated his true strength, so both Shino and Shikamaru found it unnecessary to fight any longer.

The rest of the night the kids talked, played, and had fun. They had tried to convince Naruto to take off the mask and forehead protector to which the only answer they got was "sorry, but its for your own protection." Which wasn't a good answer but figured if it was the forth hokage's decision than it must be the right choice.

* * *

Yay, finally a decently long chapter. Ha ha I had more time to work on this one than usual so you know the deal. If you have any suggestions at all leave a comment, Thanks


End file.
